Moony
by apoptart
Summary: “A werewolf? You think Remus is a werewolf? Remus Lupin? Our shy, sickly, kind, gentle Remus Lupin? A werewolf!” Sirius simply shot a toothy grin and nodded energetically. “My God.” MWPP, Oneshot.


"JAAAAAAAAMES!"

A thirteen year old Sirius Black tore out of the Hogwarts library, flush with his discovery. Students stared as they jumped out of the young boy's way, not because he was sprinting down the halls, screaming his best friend's name at the top of his lungs. No, it was because he was clutching an old, leather bound book tightly in his hand. Sirius Black did not carry books. Sirius Black did not _read_. And now he held a book as though his life depended on it.

He flew to the 7th floor corridor and barked "kneazle-claw" rather over zealously to the portrait of a - ahem – slightly rotund woman wearing a pink dress. "No need for manners! No, of course not!" she sniffed disdainfully at the boy before swinging open, displaying the entrance to Gryffindor tower. He ignored her and clambered through the portrait hole.

"James?!" he called again, spotting the bespectacled boy sitting across the room. James was lounging in the best armchair, staring dreamily at a rather pretty redhead talking to her friends at table in the corner. Sirius rolled his eyes, roaring "JAMES!" again, waving his arms frantically. James almost fell out of his seat as Sirius rushed over.

"Bloody lunatic, screaming like a banshee--" James muttered as he pushed himself up from the ground. "Where do you get off–Sirius, IS THAT A BOOK?"

Sirius waved his comment off airily, chest heaving from his run to the common room. "Where's Pete?"

"Uh... in the dorms I think. He still had Slughorn's essay." James said offhandedly, looking rather worriedly at his black haired friend. "You alright, mate?" Sirius again didn't answer, simply grabbed James by the wrist with his book-free hand and dragged him up to the room he shared with his three best friends. He shoved James through the door, slammed it behind him, muttered "Muffliato" and turned toward his two friends, a rather manic grin on his face, clutching the book to his chest.

"S-Sirius? A-are you f-feeling alright?" Peter stuttered, looking slightly scared at the look on his friend's face.

"Spiffing! My dear boy, absolutely spiffing!" Sirius said cheerily. "You see I have discovered a very... STELLAR secret about our own Mr. Lupin." He cackled, eyes crazed.

"What's he on about?" Peter whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"No idea," James said, nodding and smiling at Sirius "best to just go along with it."

He opened the book and threw it at his friends, smile still plastered on his face. "REMUS GOES MOONY!"

James glanced at the book, a series of lunar charts and diagrams depicting a rather gruesome looking transformation filling the pages.

"A werewolf? You think Remus is a _werewolf_? Remus _Lupin_? Our shy, sickly, kind, gentle Remus Lupin? A werewolf!" Sirius simply shot a toothy grin and nodded energetically. "My God." A stunned look dawned on James' face as the pieces fell into place.

"Oh come off it!" Peter said, looking skeptical. "You're having a go. How could Remus be a-a werewolf?"

Sirius scampered over to the blond haired boy and fell to his knees, grabbing Peter's shoulders and giving him an intent look that in no way reflected the manic smile that lit up his face moments before. "Where's Remus off to this weekend, Pete?"

"He-his mother's ill."

"And where was he last month?"

"Visiting his cousin..."

"And the month before that? And the one before that? Don't you see?! Every month, once a month, right at the full moon he makes some excuse and leaves for two days, coming back battered and exhausted. He's covered in scars for fucks sake!"

There was a loud thump, Sirius and Peter looked around at James who was banging his head repeatedly into the bed-post. "How could we have not seen it sooner? We're supposed to be the clever ones!"

"It's a bit disappointing really, seeing how Remus is such a rubbish liar." Sirius said contemplatively.

"So... what do we do?" Peter asked in a meek voice.

"We tell him we know of course!"

"B-but isn't it dangerous having a werewolf in our dorm?"

"He's been living here for over two years, you really think he was just biding his time to off you in your sleep?"

Sirius glared at Peter. The shorter boy flinched at the stare, his jaw set tightly. "Course not." he muttered softly.

"Why didn't he tell us? We're supposed to be friends..." James looked slightly hurt as he said it, mussing up the back of his hair absentmindedly.

"Dunno," Sirius hadn't thought of that. Did they simply not matter enough to know?

"When does he 'get back'?"

"Tomorrow I think."

"This is excellent. A werewolf! Didn't think he had it in him."

"Can't believe he didn't tell us, the git."

"He has three very angry Marauders to answer to when he gets back."

"A werewolf! Wow."

*

Remus Lupin walked tiredly up to his dorm. He was sore and aching after his recent transformation and wanted nothing more than to sink into his four poster bed and sleep for a good twelve hours. He pushed open the heavy wooden door to find his three best friends sitting on his bed, all looking as though they were bursting to speak.

"Er, hey. Thought you guys had Binns now." He said, checking his watch.

"We ditched!" Squeaked Peter quickly.

"Right." Remus rolled his eyes. He'd have to get the notes from Lily. "And is there any particular reason why you're all sitting on my bed?"

"Rem, we have to talk to you." James said, looking somber. Remus paled, feeling very uneasy. They knew. This was it. It was over. It was all over. No! He had to be calm. He could play it off.

"About what?"

His voice cracked.

Damn.

"You're a werewolf." Sirius said loudly, ever the subtle one. James rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of tact.

Remus' heart sank. "I-I just-No! What? No, of course not!"

"Come of it, Remus. It's _obvious_." James pressed.

"H-how?!"

"It was Sirius actually. He went to the _library_." James looked physically sick at saying the word, patting Sirius on the back consolingly.

"How could you, Rem? How could you be–and not tell us?" hurt and resentment flashed in Sirius' eyes, only for a moment before returning to a steely gaze.

It wasn't missed by Remus. He felt sick. His hands trembled, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

"I knew you wouldn't... wouldn't want..." The sandy haired boy looked around helplessly, wringing his hands. The look on Sirius' face made it clear. "I'll just go pack." He threw open his trunk and began throwing his belongings in haphazardly. He ducked his head, not wanting his friends to see him when he broke down.

"What are you doing?!"

He stopped. It was not angry, not accusing, not disgusted. It was confused. He looked up at Sirius and held his gaze.

"You thought we wouldn't _want_ you anymore?" It was James who finally spoke.

"I-I'm a _monster_."

Sirius scoffed. "As is my mother. I've got to deal with her all month round though."

"I can stay?"

"You thought we'd throw you out because of your-your... _furry little problem_?" James smiled at his joke.

"You're mad!" Put in Peter helpfully.

The three boys grinned madly at the scarred boy, incredulous expressions on their faces.

"Honestly, I'm a bit insulted." Quipped James, crossing his arms and knitting his eyebrows together.

"Really! No faith in us, Moony. None at all!" Sirius followed, mirroring James' affronted expression.

"I-I'm sorry! You_... Moony_?"

A lopsided grin formed on Sirius' face. He shrugged, "Thought it fit!"

"You're really serious? I can stay?"

Black's grinned widened, farther than one thought possible. "Honestly, I don't know how you can be _so_ smart with such a horrid memory. I'm always _Sirius_, remember?"

**Fin! First fic, so R&R and I'll be forever grateful! **

**I own nothing, etcetc. Though let me tell you, I've tried! JKR wasn't exactly pleased at that kidnapping attempt though...**


End file.
